


7 Days of Logan’s “Love”||angst&unsympathetic

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: A 7 day challenge that I'm doing in my discord server. 7 chapters of Logan centered angst/unsympathetic writing.**Tags won’t be official until after the 7th daychapter warnings. 1- Logan angst. 2-U!Logan. 3- U!Logan
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Kudos: 32





	1. Crofters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan Angst. The following characters are MAYBE unsympathetic: Virgil, Janus, Patton

Day 1: Crofters

Angst / Unsympathetic Edition

** this chapter is unedited

...

"What are you do doing?" logan started awake from wherehe had fallen asleep inside his office.

"W-what?" he asked. Fixed his glasses upon his face. He looked over to the door and no other than Virgil stud at the door.

"I said what are you doing" virgil asked louder. It was past midnight, it was almost 1. And virgil was raising his voice. Why you ask? Well i guess it's time to find out.

"I was- um" logan didnt have the words. Why? He doesnt know. They were just gone.

"What was that?!"

"Can you speak lower virgil" logan asked hushly. He couldn't let the others know he was still awake. Well still in his office at an ungodly hour.

"No i will not shut up Logan. What are you doing?"

Logan can hear doors opening and then closing.

"Virge honey" pattons soft voice was heard in the hallway. Virgil turned to look at the morality side. Logan couldnt see patton but he knew for sure he was there. "What's wrong"

"Logan is still awake"

"He's what?" another voice but harsh. Fuck its janus.

Logan just wanted to sink into the ground. Why'd he fall asleep in this room.

Janus walked past virgil into the room. He looked around. His eyes flashing between the paper work infront of logan that was scattered all around desk. The huge coffee cup that was now completely empty. And the jar of crofters sitting beside it, almost empty with a spoon sitting inside. Oh no.

"Wait I didn't-"

"Logan you know you're suppose to be in bed at a good time" Janus started

And Logan knew that. He really did. It's just, he's not sure what happened. One second he was sitting down to do a little bit of planning for Thomas at 7 and suddenly it's 1 am. And he's not sure how his jar of crofters got here, almost empty too. His jar is practically empty!!! Who know where the hell the coffee came from.

"And you also the rules about eating and drinking." Patton lectures as he walked into the room. He grabs the jar.

"My goodness you've eaten it all! I just bought this yesterday logan"

Logan didn't know what to say. It was all happening too fast and he had just woken up.

"Patton-"

"No nothing you can say will maje your situation any better" Janus interupts. "And you know it"

"This behavior is unacceptable, Logan Logic sanders" Patton continued. He then waved Virgil over who had stayed by the doorframe the whole time. "And I just don't stand for it. Virgil go throw out the coffee. And tell remus and Roman to get rid of the Jelly too"

"What? No! Patton" Logan falls out standing up to protest because he really needed his coffee in the morning. And god forbid his favorite crofters jam. They can't take all of what makes him feel happy away from him!

"Nu -uh you can not be trusted."

"But I didn't-"

"Don't lie to me logan" his cold harsh voice ringing in Logan's ears sending an unwanted chill down his spin.

Logan eyes started to swell with rears his vision slowly getting blurry from the incoming tears.

"Ok" he whispers unable to speak in a normal voice.

"Bed" Patton says sharply walking about of the room with Janus in tow.

He stood up and walked to his room. The door closed behind him and he fell upon his bed.

He could still here the others out in the hallway.

"Do I throw out all of the coffee?" He can hear virgil ask.

"Yes virgil honey all," Patton replied.

"Oh! I call dibs on destroying the jam!" Remus calls fast heavy footsteps running past his door.

"No! I want to do it first!" Roman yelled out following him down the hall.

His throat felt small tight and dry. The tears started to fall, Logan couldn't keep them in any longer.

...

661 words


	2. Glasses

**Day 2: Glasses**

Unsympathetic/ Angst Edition

...

“I bet you can’t get the twins in trouble the most” Virgil greeted Logan first thing that morning. Logan looked up from his book, the name not important to the reader. 

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I bet I can get the twins in trouble more thank you”

“Is it a race?” logan asked pushing up his glasses in interest. 

“Of course.” virgil exclaims. “Im a bit tired of those two thinking that they’re royalty or something. Lets knock them down a few pegs. Maybe even get patton or janus upset with them”

Logan looked at virgil for a bit weighing his options. There was no need to purposely cause havoc to the twins. But virgil brought up some good points. Those two were annoying. He extended out his hand.

“Your bet is on”

And thats how logan got to where he was right now. He was standing in romans room. Waiting for the other to show up. 

“Oh hey logan” roman greeted once he walked into his room. “What are you up to?” he asked sitting down on his own bed. 

“Nothing much. I just wanted to know how you were doing”

Roman answered but logan didnt really care. He didnt really plan how he was going to get the prince in hot water with either patton or janus. Not planning wasnt really his normal actions. But today he felt adventurous, he felt daring. He just decided to just do it. 

So he did it. 

He thought very hard about something, anything that would make him sad. Stuff he didnt tell anyone, and no one knew it made him sad. Soon a tear ran down his cheek. 

“Logan what’s wrong” roman asked concerned once he noticed. He brought a caring hand to logans shoulder in hopes it’ll make the other feel better. 

“I feel very sad roman.” logan spoke softy. “And i dont know why”

“Oh logan” roman pulled him into a hug. “Its ok, we can figure this out together.” roman started. 

“No we cant. How are we going to figure it out if I dont know. No one else can know what im feeling but me” logan shrugged roman off of him. Roman looked slightly hurt by this but he didnt try to go in for a hug again.

“Yes we can. If you bring this up to patton maybe he can hel-”

“No!”

His glasses fell onto the floor. Well really he tossed them off of his face. Roman went to pick them up. And brought it over to logan. The glasses in his hand he extended it for logan to grab. And in a simple sharp movement he snapped the glasses in romans hand. 

“Logan why did you-”

“ROMAN I CANT BELIEVE YOU BROKE MY GLASSES '' Logan cried out. Tears streaming down his face. He hiccuped as the door flew open. Patton stud their. He looked between the two. Logan in tears, a hiccuping mess with red blotchy eyes and roman holding logans snapped glasses, standing over logan. 

“Roman” patton spoke harsh words. He took the snapped frames in hand and looked at them. His eyes dark and anger flashed upon his face. Well its not much facial details logan see with out his glasses. But from the blurry image he could see, roman was in some hot water. 

“Go get your self cleaned up honey. Roman and I need to have a discussion” patton spoke to logan, his eyes never leaving roman. 

“Patton I-”

“Shut up.” patton says quickly and lowly and frozen in fear roman stopped talking. 

Logan stud up, tears still streaming down his face. “P-patton he punched me too” he sniffed, holding his right eye. “All i wanted to do was have a conversation, patton im sorry”

“Shhh” patton pulled him into a hug. He rubbed his back until logans cries came to just sniffles. “Go clean up, I’ll check out your face later.” logan nodded and walked out the room. Patton pushed it close behind him. 

He walked down the hallway and knocked on virgils door before trying the knob and walking in. “i need you to punch me”

“Are you crying?” virgil asked taking off his headphones from around his ears. Logan walking into his room with red puffy eyes was a story that needed to be heard with no distractions. 

“Yes but its fake tears. Now do me a favor and punch me before patton comes looking for me”

Virgil stud up and walked over to logan. They stared at each other for a few seconds. 

“Who really ‘punched’ you?” virgil asked as he rolled up his sleeve. Why did he have to roll up his sleeve, logan didnt know. 

“Roman.”

A second passed before logan was holding his eye in actual pain this time. “Fuck virgil!”

“Youre welcome.” virgil smiled. “Let me see” he pushed logans hand out of the way. The area flushed red. And slowly it began to grow, the area becoming a dark red as time went by. “Oh, its bruising perfectly logan”

“Help me to the bathroom. I cant see.”


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U!Logan. Janus angst. Warning: Asphyxia / Choking / Suffocation

**Day 3: Blue**

Unsympathetic Edition

...

Janus loved the color yellow. Logan knew janus loved the color yellow. Everyone knew janus loved the color yellow. 

He would often spend pain himself in yellow paint or ask one of the twins to make him yellow when hes in the imagination. 

Yellow was his thing. Logan knew that. But logan also wondered… Can janus be any other color?

He wanted to see if janus can be blue. Or, well green, since yellow and blue equal green.

Not the point, he wanted to turn the yellow little sneak into the rainbow if he could. 

So he though up a plan and then set out to put the stuff into motion. 

He needed janus alone. 

And he knew of the perfect moment. When janus went to his room after dinner for his ‘mandatory alone time’ whatever that meant. Anyway logan went up the steps after being excused from the dinner table. Down the hallway he went until he came upon janus’s door. He knocked on the door, three taps upon the wood. 

The door open a crack. 

“What?” janus’s smooth voice came through. 

“Can i come in?” logan asked. 

“Why?”

“I need to talk to you”

Janus sighed before closing the door again. Logan could hear him moving around inside of his room. He looked down the hallway again to make sure no one was around. Janus opened the door again, wider this time to allow logan in. 

“Make it quick please” janus says closing the door behind him. “What did you need to talk about?”

“Well i was wondering if you can turn blue” logan says walking up behind janus who had turned away to walk toward his bed. 

“What?” janus asked turning around to try to make sense of logan. And then hands were around his neck. Squeezing tightly around it, logan used the element of surprise to force janus backwards onto his bed. His grip not budging as he tightened his hold around the neck of the other.

Janus tried hitting him, clawing at his face. He tried forcing his hands away from his neck and attempting to pry one finger at a time from his neck. But all was a fail.

Logan watched, a smirk forming on his face as he felt the others attempt start to slow down. 

Janus’s eyes barely able to stay open, as he fought logan. He was loosing. He knew he was loosing. 

Soon enough though, janus lost completely. His eyes falling close, his fighting coming to a halt. 

Logan let goes of janus’s neck. He then got really close to his face. Other than his neck turning an obvious shade of dark red from the bruising around his neck he saw the faint shade of blue upon his lips. 

Logan was satisfied with what he found out. Yes, janus can also turn blue. 

…

  
  



End file.
